


El amor viene despacio

by Gaby_elle



Series: Scones, McScott love [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby_elle/pseuds/Gaby_elle
Summary: Scotty esta enfermo, va a la bahía medica pero antes de entrar escucha a Bones y Jim hablar de algo que lo hace pensar que estar enfermo es la menor de sus preocupaciones.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlockian221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian221B/gifts).



> Dedicado a Maitho García, quien es mi Valentin secreto en el evento Valentino Slash 2 de facebook.  
> Link del evento: https://www.facebook.com/events/362061327481329/?active_tab=discussion (Espero haberlo copiado bien D: )  
> Espero que te guste, feliz San Valentin.

Montgomery Scott era el jefe de ingeniería, uno de de los mejores ingenieros en toda la flota estelar, y uno de los más diligentes hombres a bordo del Enterprise; le tenía un cariño y devoción admirables tanto a su capitán como a su nave, especialmente a esta. Puede que “Jim”, apodo por el cual sus amigos cercanos llamaban al capitán; la sintiera suya, pero Scotty conocía cada cable y circuito de esa misma como si él mismo la hubiera ensamblado, si quisiera podría desarmarla y volverla a armar con tan solo un destornillador y cinta adhesiva.

 

Por supuesto, todo eso en un buen día, había días como el de esa fecha en los que sentía que quería desaparecer de allí, amaba la nave, nadie dudaba de eso, pero de vez en cuando estirar las piernas en tierra firme se sentía necesario; el ruido de las máquinas le estaba dando migraña, y el dolor en su estómago era insoportable. No iba a admitir que se pudiera deber a una resaca producto de haber estado bebiendo hasta tarde con el Doctor en su camarote, o quizás sí, él sabía bien que el Whisky escocés era el mejor, podía beberlo y que le cayera como agua; pero ese Bourbon, debería haber supuesto que una bebida a base de maíz no sería buena para su cuerpo, pero simplemente no había podido declinar la generosidad de McCoy, pero ese Whiskey no era “Whiskey”.

 

Ya llevaban casi tres años y medio en la misión de exploración del espacio y aún así ese hombre le seguía pareciendo un enigma, pero desde que habían empezado a beber juntos había empezado a hablar un poco sobre sí mismo, algo que el Doctor acostumbraba a hacer en muy pocas ocasiones; por lo general sus pláticas siempre comenzaban con alguna queja sobre Spock, y continuaban poniendo a Scotty  al día sobre los sentimientos de Jim por el anterior. No era una traición a la amistad o confianza del capitán, suponía que simplemente él tenía que descargarse también de todos los problemas que ponían sobre sus hombros, “¡Maldición!, soy un doctor, no un terapeuta”, solía quejarse a menudo. Pero después de unos cuantos tragos se abría lo suficiente para hablar de sí mismo, ahora sabía por ejemplo, que el Doctor había estado casado con una mujer llamada Pamela Branch, a quien había conocido cuando asistía a la Universidad de medicina en Mississipi.

 

Su primer año de casados había sido una bendición, según palabras del doctor, como suponía que pasaba con todos los matrimonios; los siguientes no tanto… Demasiado trabajo, cada cual por su lado, poca comunicación, el espacio entre ellos había crecido hasta tal punto que lo único que quedaba entre ellos dos había sido su hija, Joanna, tenía dos años cuando McCoy se había divorciado de su madre; quien se había quedado con “el planeta entero” después del divorcio. Es decir: la casa, los coches, los muebles, piezas de arte que siempre había odiado y hasta la custodia de la niña; McCoy había decidido meterse en la academía de la flota estelar después de eso, su hija debía tener unos siete años ahora, al parecer aún mantenían comunicación a veces, pero era más difícil mientras más se adentraban en el espacio inexplorado.

 

—Deberías ir a la enfermería Montgomery Scotty, nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de la ingeniería, —Comentó Jaylah al ver como su compañero se retorcía de dolor agarrándose las costillas.

 

—¿A qué te refieres?, yo estoy en perfectas condiciones, —Argumento el castaño disimulando una mueca de dolor al intentar ponerse completamente erguido.

 

—Te ves enfermo, Keenser también lo piensa, —Dijo dándole un pequeño empujoncito al pequeño para que pusiera atención a la discusión; el mismo solo hizo un pequeño sonido que no entenderían sin el traductor universal, pero que seguramente era algún tipo de reto hacia él.

 

—¡Traidor!, estas cosas no pasaban antes de que Jaylah llegará, vendes tu lealtad por una chica Keenser, debería darte vergüenza, —Reprendió al pequeño ingeniero, desde que Jaylah había llegado allí la dinámica en sala de ingeniería había cambiado, ahora tenía alguien que debatiera sus palabras y el enano solía estar de parte de la muchacha la mayoría de las veces también, quizás era el encanto femenino o que él no lo tratase con amabilidad nunca; ¿Quién podía saber?, pero este se había pasado de bando.

 

—Ya vete, nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo, —Terminó por decir Jaylah dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro, nadie le tenía respeto allí por ser su superior.

 

Al final se dio por vencido y se dirigió despacio hasta la bahía médica, los pasillos estaban casi vacíos a esa hora, por lo general era así, después de una gran tragedia como la de Krall las cosas se calmaban un poco, lo suficiente para que la tripulación pudiera tener momentos de recreación. Podía imaginar que el señor Sulu y Pavel estaban en la bahía botánica, o quizás en el gimnasio; Spock y Jim seguramente jugarian ajedrez, había sido lo mismo por unos días, como si los mismos se repitieran, y él, aún cuando había querido evitarlo iba de nuevo al encuentro del Doctor, aunque claro esta vez con una excusa médica bajo la manga, o bueno, bajo los dedos con los cuales se apretaba uno de sus costados.

 

Cuando se encontró con la enfermera Chappel esta le sonrió por un momento, podía jurar que su mirada quería decir algo, por supuesto que no le estaba coqueteando, era más como si supiera algo sobre él o se lo imaginara, algo de lo que él no tenía conocimiento.

 

—Buenas noches enfermera, —Le saludó amistosamente, lo más que podía sonar estando en el estado que estaba.

 

—Buenas noches señor Scott, si busca al doctor está ocupado en este momento, —Le contestó dándole otro vistazo, percatandose de que no lucía muy bien.— Yo ya iba de salida, él está hablando con el capitán, pero seguramente saldrá enseguida, esperelo aqui.

 

La rubia abandonó el lugar después de decirle esas palabras, dejándolo esperando sentado en una camilla junto a la puerta del despacho del doctor. Los primeros cinco minutos espero pacientemente, los siguientes cinco no tanto, estando recostado sobre el borde de la camilla, tamborileando los dedos en el colchón de la misma; cuando pasaron unos quince minutos decidió que no tenía todo el día para esperar con ese dolor en el estómago, además el dolor de cabeza lo hacía estar un poco irritable, sí escucharía todo sobre la telenovela de Spock y Jim tarde o temprano, ¿Por qué quedarse allí como idiota?

 

Sí, quizás esa había sido una pésima idea, ya que al abrir un poco la puerta sin anunciarse antes, escuchó algo que no estaba muy seguro de si debía oír, o si era algo de lo que se enteraría tarde o temprano.

 

—Vas a tener que decírselo tarde o temprano Bones, sino vas a terminar por soltarlo cuando ambos estén ebrios, y no sabes cómo podría terminar eso, podrían tener sexo y no recordarlo al día siguiente o podría romperte el corazón y la nariz, —Comentó el rubio sirviéndose otro vaso de lo que aparentaba ser brandy.

 

—Es muy fácil decir eso Jim, pero en primer lugar, ¿Por qué estoy recibiendo consejos amorosos de un sujeto que no puede decirle dos frases coherentes consecutivas a Spock cuando no hablan de trabajo?,—Dijo Bones con una media sonrisa, ahora le parecía gracioso, pero tanta tensión sexual en su vida le iba a volver loco si esos dos no la resolvían pronto.  

 

—Eso fue un golpe bajo, no puedes comparar a Scotty y Spock, —Respondió Jim como si fuese algo obvio, como si comparar a Spock y Scotty fuera como comparar a la federación y el imperio Klingon.— Ellos son muy diferentes, Scotty no es inaccesible, él no está saliendo con nadie y estoy seguro de que ustedes son… cercanos.

 

Finalmente ambos habían notado la intrusión, y no se trataba de cualquier persona, no era un alférez que pudiera esparcir el rumor, había cientos de ellos en la nave, nadie le prestaba mucha atención a los mismos; era Scotty, el hombre del cual ellos estaban hablando y que era el interés romántico del buen doctor. Sin duda, la peor persona que podría haber entrado en ese momento.

 

Si el mismo ya tenía una expresión que denotaba dolor por su malestar, al verse involucrado en esa situación la misma se agravo, su dolor de estómago parecía querer hacer que vomitara o algo, si algo podía hacer peor el cuadro sería eso.

 

—Em… disculpen, vine porque tengo un….  ¡Un severo dolor de o-í-d-o-s!, ¡No escucho nada!, esperen creo que ya se fue, doctor usted es un verdadero profesional. —Dijo Scotty huyendo de la escena, dejando pasmados a Kirk y Bones, quienes se quedaron petrificados en el lugar.

 

No podía creer lo que había escuchado, le gustaba al doctor, ¿Desde cuándo?, y aún más importante, ¿Por qué?, él no era precisamente del tipo apuesto, sus temas de conversación casi siempre giraban en torno a la nave o a la ingeniera en general, siendo objetivo, sabía que eso no era interesante para la mayoría; era mayor que Leonard, no era como si la diferencia fuera abismal, eran tan solo cinco años, pero aún así le acomplejaba un poco. Con sus treinta y seis años, el doctor ya se había casado, tenido una hija, divorciado y enlistado en la flota, con lo que eso conllevaba, sabía que lo odiaba, la nave, el espacio, los peligros constantes, el vivir sin descanso, pero su corazón era tan altruista que estaba allí, donde lo necesitaban.

 

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo que sentía por él, es decir, ¿Era de quien más disfrutaba la compañía?, sí, por supuesto, no es que no disfrutara la compañía de las demás personas, solo que la suya era especial, realmente le entretenía, si se ponía a pensar en alguien durante el trabajo, lo que ocurría raramente, siempre era en McCoy, sus problemas le preocupaban, que los demás lo usaran de confidente y sumarán más peso a sus hombros contándoles sus problemas le molestaba, que el capitán siempre estuviera a su lado y que sólo le preocupara Spock le indignaba… sabía que no debería sentirse así, Jim se preocupaba por toda la tripulación, pero Bones merecía más de esa amistad que solo dolores de cabeza. Y si, si se ponía a observar su comportamiento, sus reacciones cada vez que el doctor estaba involucrado, quizás sí podría decir que él le gustaba.

 

El terreno de los sentimientos era tan complicado, no era un experto en relaciones, su amigo más cercano antes de estar en servicio en el Enterprise era Keenser, y no, la comunicación no era muy reciproca. Pero bueno, pensar en todo eso con el estómago revuelto no era una idea brillante, solo hacia que se sintiera más mareado.

 

Al entrar de nuevo a ingeniería Jaylah lo reprendió, se suponía que había ido a ver al doctor para sentirse mejor, no para volver verde, como si fuera un vulcano ruborizado, y si, había visto a uno así una vez, pero no era de algo de lo que hablara seguido. Él solo la ignoro y se sentó en un rincón, nunca se había ocupado mucho de su vida personal, a su parecer él ya estaba casado con la nave, las pocas mujeres en las que se había interesado en esos años de servicio, todas de planetas y civilizaciones nunca habían sido más que un pasatiempo o un enamoramiento repentino, los mismos nunca habían acabado bien y eso nunca le dolía por mucho, todo perdía importancia al dejar la órbita del planeta en cuestión.

 

Su preocupación por lo que sentía no desaparecería por más mundos que recorrieran, no había nada que pudiera resolver estando quieto allí, pero eso no significaba que fuera a hacer algo distinto.

 

Se suponía que esa noche… bueno, el tiempo que en la nave estaba estipulado como la noche, ya que simplemente bajaban las luces artificiales, (No es de noche o de día en el espacio); iba a reunirse con Leonard a beber, ahora eso no parecía una buena idea por dos razones, no quería confrontarlo, aún se sentía como si sus entrañas estuvieran dando un viaje por un teletransportador de carga. Tan solo fue a su habitación, en su camarote, recostado, quizás todos sus problemas se resolvieran mágicamente “Deus ex machina”, pasaba todo el tiempo en las historias de aventura que su madre le contaba cuando era joven, y aún cuando resultara increíble que algo así pasara, todos los relatos eran historias sobre sus antepasados, los “Scott”, reparando cosas y afrontando temerariamente tempestades desde que las naves únicamente surcaban mares y océanos, cuando los únicos motores eran el viento en las velas; y el cual no siempre se mostraba amistoso, esos hombres eran valientes sin contar con motores Warp, ¿Qué necesitaba él para ser lo suficientemente valiente?

 

Después de pensarlo un poco decidió pedir licencia médica, si eso es lo que haría.

 

—Si solicitas licencia médica al capitán es obvio que un médico iba a venir a verte, —Dijo el doctor, rezongando al entrar por la puerta, sin llamar si quiera, privilegios de ser el médico en jefe suponía, este tenía acceso a todas las áreas.

 

—Bueno esa era la idea, —Se rió un momento antes de volver a quejarse por el dolor que casi lo tenía retorciéndose en su cama.— Quería hablar.

 

—Lo que sea, primero voy a inyectarle un hypospray, —Respondió con su mal humor habitual, mezclado con preocupación, él siempre se preocupaba por sus pacientes, pero esta vez era especial.

 

Saco de su pequeño tricorder un hypospray para calmar el malestar y se lo inyectó en el muslo. Después de eso le hizo un escaneo médico, por suerte no tenía nada grave, era un simple malestar, y un poco de fiebre por haber estado aplazando su visita al médico, volvió a inyectarle, esta vez para eliminar ya no solo los síntomas sino la causa del malestar y lo tomó de la mano instándole a que se mantuviera en pie para comprobar su equilibrio.

 

—¿Se siente mejor?, —Preguntó finalmente.

 

—Si, bueno… en realidad no, —Respondió dejando confundido a Bones— Lo que no escuche hoy, en realidad si lo escuche, es decir, que sí oí lo que se suponía que no debía.

 

—Te refieres al hecho de que estoy enamorado de tí.

 

—Si, me refiero a eso. —Dijo Scott con una graciosa expresión de terror, bueno al menos lo sería si no estuvieran en esa posición.

 

—¡Maldición, Scotty, soy un doctor no un poeta!, —Exclamó ofuscado— Se que esa no fue la mejor manera para que te enteraras, y que tampoco lo estoy arreglando demasiado ahora, pero no te estoy pidiendo nada, no tienes porqué corresponder a mis sentimientos, ni en la forma ni en la intensidad, podemos solo seguir siendo colegas, pero si te gusto, no estoy hablando de amar; si te gusto aunque sea un poco podríamos intentarlo… es decir, me debes eso, sí me salvaste el pellejo podrías hacerte cargo de lo que ocasionaste, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me gustabas antes de eso.

 

Y entonces Montgomery se puso a pensar, en cómo se había sentido cuando recibieron la señal de Bones, esa era auténtica felicidad, sólo superada por el momento en que lo había transportado a la U.S.S Kelvin, Jim le había pedido que subiera a Spock primero, él era su primer oficial, la persona que amaba y quien además estaba herido. No era seguro transportarlos al mismo tiempo, había temido que algo le pasara por culpa de eso pero gracias a dios o lo que fuera, él estaba intacto; había sido teletransportado con esa expresión, esa aguerrida que le decía que aún siendo una persona sensible, la persona con el corazón más grande que conocía, aún así era valiente.

 

—Si, si me gustas, —Respondió con confianza— Un doctor siempre es un gran partido, mi madre estaría orgullosa.

 

Después de lo que dijo el doctor lo estrechó entre sus brazos, estaba feliz, verdaderamente feliz, aún si no era correspondido de la manera exacta en que quería, era lo bastante bueno para estar feliz, él sabía que en el amor había situaciones muchos más trágicas, para algunas personas el amor no es algo que consigas a primera vista, o que surja en un primer encuentro, algunas veces el amor llega tan despacio que no lo llegas a reconocer; a sido una amistad por tanto tiempo que se confunde con una más profunda. El amor no siempre es sobre deseo, cuando este no se hace presente es difícil reconocerlo, pero puede haber afecto e intimidad sin este, uno que no sientes por nadie más y que por eso te saca eje, eso era lo que le hacía a Bones tener la confianza de que en las cosas mejorarían, los dos se querían, se admiraban, podría solo llevar más tiempo del que querría.

 

—Sabes, no soy un experto en esto, pero cuando te gusta alguien… un abrazo es lo que le darías a un amigo, —Respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

 

—¿Qué?, ¿Quieres un beso?, —Dijo algo sorprendido.

 

—¿Eh?, no, no he dicho eso es solo que…

 

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar otra vez fue interrumpido por Leonard, más específicamente por sus labios, los mismos eran suaves, y tenían un suave sabor a Whiskey… Bourbon, el Whiskey de maíz, no podía creer que ese sabor que no soportaba, el que creía que le había causado el malestar; en ese momento le parecía delicioso… quizás podría acostumbrarse a ese sabor, puede que incluso llegase un momento en que lo amara.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, las criticas son bienvenidas o cualquier cosa que les surja comentar n.n


End file.
